


The Cards Laid Out

by DarkestOfQueens



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BDSM, Canon Rewrite, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Multi, Plot, Pre-Curse, RedSwanQueen, Season 1, Season/Series 01, Smut, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group (Once Upon a Time), season one, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestOfQueens/pseuds/DarkestOfQueens
Summary: Regina overheard the plans about Ruby and Emma playing a sexy game, and it angered her. She had to foil the plan, but things don't always go according to plan.Takes place before the curse breaks so Emma and Ruby don’t know that Regina was the Evil Queen. Emma is Sheriff at this point and Ruby has been her deputy part time for a while. This will be primarily be a SwanQueen story, but it starts off with RedSwanQueen.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Emma Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	1. Game Set

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from some wickedly great art a SQ facebook group. I couldn’t help but write a little short story around it. First chapters will be omniscient narrator, but then will shift to Character POVs once the plot gets going. You'll see what I mean. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Any mistakes are my own.

It infuriated her when she overheard the conversation at Granny’s. The bitch’s gall and the blonde’s presumption. The nerve of it bubbled in her stomach. She needed to derail this before it took roots. She huffed and sighed heavily, enough to for the pair to hear. They stared at her as she sipped on her black coffee. The bitch rolled her eyes; actually rolled her eyes at her as the blonde addressed Regina.

“This is a private conversation. We don’t need any of your audible judgments, Madam Mayor,” said Emma.

“Oh, no, dear. I offer no judgments to the activity itself. I only observe gross inadequacies,” said Regina. She took another sip of coffee. The wolf bitch cocked her head at Regina.

“Really, Regina, it’s just some fun,” said Ruby. She dared to use her given name. She wanted her to get riled up. Ruby could sometimes be bratty borderline foolish. She didn’t know why she got a thrill out of it, but she did. Would Regina take her bait?

“Oh I didn’t say it wasn’t fun, however,” she paused to take another sip as the blonde’s eyebrows shot up and the wolf bitch rolled her eyes again. She’d pay for that little insolence, she thought. “It is rather a dull affair when there are only two players and when so evenly matched, rather dull indeed.”

Emma’s mouth fell open as the wolf bit her lip. Regina smirked as she leaned in. “If you want real fun, well, you know my number.” She pulled out her wallet, left a $10 bill underneath the coffee saucer. As she began to rise, Emma faced her and laughed. “I don’t believe you. You wouldn’t dare do strip poker with me, of all people, and Ruby.” She laughed again.

Regina turned toward Emma, stood up and slowly shifted her weight forward to lean into the blonde’s personal space. She saw closely how the blonde’s skin began to flush underneath her swan pendant necklace. She stared at the beauty of it and blinked. She captured the mouth of the blonde in her sights then to her eyes. She bored into Emma’s green eyes. “Since I know both of your schedules, and Henry will be at a friend’s house for a sleepover, then I propose that both of you come to my place at 7pm tonight. I suggest you put on many, many layers as I will destroy any shot of you winning this game. Then the real fun begins.” She beamed with an award winning mayoral grin.

The blonde smirked. “I spent a year in prison. You don’t think I don’t know how to play poker and win, you got another thing coming. So bundle up all your pantsuits if you want to remain clothed and dignity intact.”

She wore a three piece skirt suit with heels that day as her work attire. “What you see is what I will wear. Are you coming or not?”

“Of course I’m coming. So is Ruby because three’s a party.” Regina nodded.

“My ovaries are about to explode, you two,” said Ruby who started to fan herself in dramatic fashion. Regina glanced at her.

“Don’t think this little thing will excuse you from your behavior,” said Regina as she turned on her heel and exited the building.

Emma turned toward Ruby. “I’m sorry I just turned our date into a weird lesbian threesome strip poker session with freaking Regina Mills. I got caught up in the moment and didn’t actually think she’d call me on that. I don’t know how to back down when she’s around, Jesus Christ. I’m sorry. Now I’m vomiting words. I’ll shut up.” Emma paused Ruby drew breath to reply, but Emma caught a second wind. “Hang on, what did she mean by that last thing when she spoke to you. You don’t seem pissed off or anything.”

Ruby paused and shrugged. “So, it’s hard to explain, but I’ll try. The Mayor and I have a thing. Okay it’s not really a thing like romantic just more of sex only but it’s not traditional sex. It’s a relationship but not a relationship. I don’t know how to explain it.”

Emma held up her hand to stop her. “Okay, this makes sense now. Of course Regina’s the top. She’s your Dominant, right.” Emma was no stranger to these relationship dynamics. She had to go undercover a few times to bag a few men in her day at these underground kink clubs.

“Kinda. When she’s really stressed or bored she gives me the signal to meet, and we have a session. I’ve always wanted more but the Mayor never wanted anything but that. I know you were kinda fond of Graham but she had him join us a few times. Now that was a lot of fun.”

“Okay, what! Graham was into this too? And I’m still not over the fact Regina, the uptight mayor, has a secret kinky life behind closed doors. What’s her angle? Clearly she’s secretive enough about it but doesn’t mind her enemy is going to join her in for a bit of peek into a very private part of her life? That doesn’t make sense,” said Emma.

Ruby shrugged again. “I think she gets a thrill from you. The way you both antagonize each other is super-hot and charged. And you’re kinda evenly matched now. Maybe she wants to see who will win in an arena she’s a complete master in.” The brunette paused. “I think she likes you in a way she never liked me.”

The blonde burst of laughing. “She hates my guts!”

“Not really. I’ve seen her unleash a side to her that people would shit their pants. It just so happens to turn me the fuck on. She’s been soft on you, way too soft. See how hard she was with me. No bullshit, just straight to the point. With you she teases out the individual strands of emotion. It’s honestly been masterclass watching her work you so delicately. And you give it right back to her. So I think you obviously like her too. This whole hate thing is fog of emotions.”

The blonde reflected for a long moment. “Shit. Fuck me up. I like Regina Mills.”

“And you’re playing strip poker with her tonight. Be careful, she’s got an excellent poker face.”  
  
“This doesn’t make anything weird between us, does it?” asked Emma.  
  
“Not at all. I just wanted some harmless fun with you,” said Ruby. That’s why she asked the blonde in the first place. This was more than she bargained for, but dreams do come true on occasion in this small town.  
  
“I didn’t even think she was into women,” said Emma.  
  
“I think she prefers women, to be perfectly honest. Men are so…predictable. She likes the unpredictable as much as she pretends she doesn’t,” said Ruby.  
  
Emma cocked her head. “You really know her, don’t you.”  
  
Ruby shrugged. “I spent a lot of time intimate with her. Though nobody but Graham and you now know, so keep please keep it to yourself. I think Granny would kill me and Mary Margaret would have a heart attack.”  
  
“Your secret is safe with me,” said Emma. Now she’s in on the secret life of the Mayor of their small, quaint town.


	2. All In

Emma spent the entire day thinking about later that evening. Emma decided to go it dangerously by not layering up as Regina suggested. She could play poker with the best of them, and Regina would be a good adversary. However, she gulped. What would happen when they got down to the bare essentials? Her stomach did back flips at the thought. She knocked on the 108 numbered black door at 6:59 p.m. Regina opened the door and surveyed her outfit. She tutted.

“Fast and loose. This should be a quick game, Miss Swan,” she said. “Come in, Miss Lucas is already seated at the table.” She showed her to the door to the right past the stairs into the sitting room. “Would you like something to drink? A cider?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” She sat down as Regina poured out a drink, walked over and handed it to her slowly. Her finger brushed Emma’s and the blonde felt a inkling of electricity.

“Miss Swan, here are the chips. You have $1000 in chips. Of course, being law abiding citizens, we won’t actually be cashing out with money. Instead, we’ve all opted for a session of strip poker. We are clear on the rules, am I correct in that assumption?”

Emma nodded. “Yeah, anyone who loses the round has to shed an article of clothing.”

“Shoes and socks count,” said Ruby.

“And what happens with a clear winner?” asked Emma.

“Excellent question. Winner chooses what we do next,” she dropped her voice that made the blonde and younger brunette tingle. “Take a seat. I’ll deal first. We’re playing Texas Hold Em, Miss Swan. Are you familiar with that version of the game?” asked Regina as she delicately sat down and patted her skirt flat.

“Yeah, who doesn’t know that game.”

Regina dealt out the two cards to each player and set the cards in the middle. Emma had a King of spades and Queen of hearts. Great first hand so she bet $50 as an opening bid as the turn came to her as the other’s just checked. Regina’s eyebrow went up as she smirked.

“I call, dear,” she said softly as she placed the chips in the center. Ruby called after her. Regina turned three cards over to reveal the hand for them to play off of – a seven of diamonds, six of diamonds and a queen of spades. Emma played it cool. She could make Regina think she was on the verge of a straight or straight flush, hard to beat. Regina threw in $25 and Ruby called. Emma raised it $25 even though she only had a pair of queens. Regina smirked.

“What could you possibly have, I wonder, to make you raise. I’m curious, Miss Swan, who will win this round.”

“Put your money on the table and find out,” said Emma. Regina looked back at her cards and called the raise and Ruby followed her. Regina turned over the next card. A king of hearts. Emma studied Regina’s face who gave nothing away. Ruby was right. She had a poker face as stone as Regina checked and Ruby did the same. Emma raised it to $50. She had two pair. A set of Kings and Queens. She had banked on Regina folding, but it was not so as she called after a pause.

“Quite the first round so far. Miss Lucas, what’s your move?” said Regina. She knew the wolf just wanted clothing to come off so reckless was how she played. Ruby called.

It came back to Emma, and she was sure the mayor was bluffing at this point. She called.

“Oh, dear. Now it gets interesting.” She flipped over the next card. An Ace of cloves. Regina took a sip of cider from her tumbler. She checked and Ruby threw out $5. Emma raised it to $25.

"Miss Swan, if you intend to win you must be more aggressive than that toward the end,” said Regina. She pushed in $100.

She wanted aggressive. Fine. “I call you.”

“You must follow the rules, dear. It’s Miss Lucas’ turn,” she said.

“I call because I wanna see how this turns out,” she said as she pushed in the amount. Emma followed suit.

“What have you all got for me?” said Regina. Ruby revealed a pair of sixes. “Ah, there goes Miss Lucas’ first article of clothing. And you, Miss Swan?”

Emma smirked. “Two pairs, Kings and Queens.”

Regina sighed as she set her cards down covered with her hand. Emma was about to grab the stack only to have Regina cut her off, “Admirable effort, however, Kings and Queen don’t beat Aces over Kings.” She moved her hand and gently moved the Ace and King she had.

Emma’s stomach did more back flips as Regina stood up and cleared the table. She maneuvered behind Emma and placed her hands gently on her shoulders. The red leather soft and supple under her touch. Emma shuddered. “Miss Swan, may I?” Emma made the motion as Regina helped her remove her jacket. “We don’t want to wrinkle this.” She placed it on a hook for the hat and jacket stand in the corner of the room. Her heels clicked on the wood floor with every step. Emma thought Regina had bluffed but she didn’t. She needed to be more aggressive with her. She needed to get prison aggressive if she was going to win. She crossed her arms in her white tank top.

“Miss Lucas, you know the rules.” Ruby slowly unbuttoned her tiny white shirt and removed it to reveal a white laced bra. Emma and Regina couldn’t help but gravitate their eyes toward the younger woman’s breasts. Perfectly perky. Ruby giggled.

“I probably should have folded but oh well. It was starting to get hot in here anyhow,” said Ruby.

Regina was the designated dealer as she dealt out another hand which she lost and slowly removed her suit jacket and revealed her burgundy button up blouse. Ruby lost the round too and shed her short shorts.

Regina groaned as she lost the next three hands to Emma though this was a ploy. She wanted Emma to be distracted. Ruby folded each time and saved herself. Regina shed her skirt to reveal black thigh high stockings and garter belt along with a shoe and her blouse.

She got her desire as Emma lost the next five rounds and Ruby folded every time as she watched the show. Her white tank top came off first, then her shoes and jeans. It set Regina’s teeth on edge as the next round she won with just a pair of sevens.

“And we now have a dilemma, Miss Swan. Which article will you choose? The bra, panties or socks. You’re running out of clothing and money,” she sipped on her cider and downed it. “Care for another?”

Emma pulled off her sock and threw it behind her. She needed to focus better. No, not on her beautifully smooth olive skin or her breast. Regina dealt out another hand, and Emma focused on her hand. Finally, a solid hand. Dead Man’s Hand. Ace over an Eight. She put chips in and the other two called.

Regina and Ruby lost the round and Emma whooped. “Now you have a dilemma.” She teased with a quirk of an eyebrow. Regina gently took off her left heel as Ruby took off a shoe as well. It was agony as her panties were beyond soaked at this point. Regina dealt out another hand and brushed her silky smooth leg against Emma’s for a brief moment.

Fire met gasoline with that tiny, innocuous touch as Emma clenched her core, and crossed her legs to relieve the pressure. That only made it worse. “Careful, Miss Swan, you’re one loss away from an essential piece of clothing.”

“You’re pretty much down to bare essentials, too,” Emma quipped back.

“I’m quite comfortable. If you’re not comfortable, we can end this game, if you wish it,” she said.

“I feel like I’m on a winning streak.” Regina raised her eyebrows.

Emma lost the next hand as Ruby folded. “Fuck.”

“Sock or something else, dear?” Regina leaned in as Ruby smiled.

Emma thought for a second. If she removed her sock, that was the easy way out, and when did Emma Swan ever do the easy thing. She reached around her back to unclip the green bra. Regina’s mouth opened slightly and straightened her back. Emma slowly removed the bra and threw it on the lamp next to the table which jarred the lampshade to an odd angle. She couldn’t help but cover herself a bit with her elbows. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea, she thought to herself.

“Miss Swan, you continue to surprise me. Another glass for that display of finesse,” said Regina. She poured another out for Emma and Ruby. What would she give to see Snow White’s face as her only daughter willingly stripped for her. The thought of that sort of revenge had a new, dangerously delicious flavor to it. At one point, she considered the blonde a complete nuisance, but since discovering who she really was, it offered new opportunities to make the wretched woman suffer unknowingly. It gave her such sweet satisfaction. Here is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, nearly completely nude in her home. She downed another glass and poured another for herself. The alcohol fueled her need to indulge. “Next round, I wonder if you’ll go for the sock or the last bit of cloth covering you.”

Emma groaned. She hated losing and especially hated losing to Regina. She needed to step it up. Stop staring at her fucking beautiful body you idiot, she savagely rebuked herself. That’s why she was losing, she convinced herself. No one could conceivably concentrate with Regina in her boudoir attire on full display. Though she revealed nothing more than a Victoria’s Secret store or catalog, it was Regina. The Mayor. Her nemesis. This infuriated her. However, was she mad at herself or Regina? The line was blurred in that regard. One thing was clear, she wanted Regina to strip more. She thought of Henry in that moment and she felt guilty. How would he react to finding out this went down while he was away at a sleepover? Probably said she was in bed with the Evil Queen. But it was just the mother of her son, not some Evil Queen like he thought she was. For now, this was fun for her and the details of that would never come out unless something came of this. She would handle that later if she ever needed to cross that bridge. For now, she needed to win. “Deal.”

Emma won the next hand. Regina shed off another shoe as Ruby took off her white bra. Her breasts were like Venus herself. Perfect, plump and nipples tight in arousal. Finally, something else to distract Emma.

That was a mistake as Regina pounced the next round, and that was how Emma lost her last remaining sock. Now she was just in her green panties. “Looks as if the next round could be the final round for all of us. Such a quick game. You should have listened to me, Miss Swan instead of Miss Lucas otherwise you’d be in the running,” said Regina.

“Hey, all I said was you were a great player. She did that all herself,” said Ruby through giggles.

“Just deal the next round, please,” grunted Emma.

Regina raised her eyebrow as she slowly placed the cards this time, “You see, Miss Lucas, a few manners can get you something in life.” Ruby rolled her eyes. “We still haven’t discussed your punishment for the disrespect earlier today.”

“Sorry but we aren’t in a scene right now so it’s fair game,” said Ruby.

“Is it now?” said Regina. “I presume you told Miss Swan about our arrangement otherwise she’d be pelting me with questions.”

“Yeah she told me a bit but why you invited me is beyond me, Regina,” said Emma. For someone who was one article of clothing from being completely naked she just had to poke the bear.

Regina placed the last card in front of Emma and looked into her green eyes. “For my entertainment, dear. I know my reasons, but what are yours, I wonder.”

“I have my reasons, too,” said Emma with a twitch of her lip.

“I will find those out, eventually,” said Regina. Ruby giggled again. “Any more laughs from you and I’ll have to gag you.” Ruby stifled the giggles quickly. That tone meant she wasn’t messing about.

Emma looked at her hand. She had a gold mine hand. Two Aces. She had to win this round. How to capitalize on it? She thought for a moment. May as well open big. “All in.”

Regina hadn’t even looked at her cards. She leaned back in her chair and sipped again from her cider. She surveyed the half nude blonde and despite being stripped to her lingerie, she acted as if she were fully clothed. “Bold move, Miss Swan.”

“I only do bold, Madam Mayor,” Emma smirked and mimicked the lounging brunette and leaned back. She exposed herself on full display and she smiled as she saw the brunette try to hold the blonde’s eyes, but they flickered toward her chest and hung there. She glanced back to her green eyes.

“I like bold, Sheriff, therefore I call your $125,” said Regina without looking at her cards. The move by the blonde made her heart beat faster as her skin flushed. There’s the Charming bravery she came to expect from the woman. She didn’t care about the hand or the game at this point. She wanted to wipe that smugness from her face.

Ruby sighed as she looked at her cards. “Fuck it, I’m all in too.”

“You don’t have enough, but an exception can be made if Miss Swan is agreeable to it,” said Regina who hadn’t taken her eyes off the blonde. Emma nodded. “Lets see what the deck reveals.” She began to flip over the cards but the blonde spoke up.

“You haven’t even looked at yours.”

“You have one article left and you just bet all your money. I have plenty of clothing left and almost all of your money,” said Regina. Emma started to roll her eyes. Regina stroked her leg on the blonde’s and Emma stopped to roll her eyes mid-way through. “Either way, it’s a win for me, dear.”

“Are you going to turn over the cards?” asked Ruby. Regina pulled her leg away from Emma whose cheeks had gone red and her relaxed posture stiffened.

She turned over, a two of hearts, “surely you don’t need twos in your stellar hand.”

Regina turned over the next. “Five of clubs. Perhaps Ruby will get that straight she’s been itching for and never getting it.” She smirked.

The third card laid out. “Now we are in the game. An ace of clubs.” She snaked her leg back to the blonde’s who stiffened again and breathed out slowly. She bit her lip.

She turned over the fourth slowly. “A seven of clubs. Hmm, one more and perhaps you’ll have a flush.” She pulled her leg away again and the blonde’s eyes widened as she breathed heavier. Regina smirked again and turned her eyes back to the deck.

She took the last card and gently held it between two fingers, swung the card back and forth like a little cradle. “Final card. I would hold my breath. Makes the reveal so much more intense.” Emma unconsciously took a breath and held it.

She casually maneuvered her fingers to flip the card deftly, and the other women watched her hands intently. When Regina spoke they refocused to the card. “A two of diamonds.” Ruby groaned. Emma breathed out slowly and a grin slowly widened across her face.

Regina leaned in and gently brushed against the blonde’s leg again. The grin widened as her pupils dilated. “Well, let’s see all your cards then, Miss Swan.”

The deftly flipped over the two cards in front of her. “Full house, Aces over twos.” She started to reach for the pot but Regina gently placed her hand on hers. “Not quite yet. We haven’t seen what I have, dear.”

Emma opened her hands and gestured toward her cards still laid face down. “Then by all means. But that’s a hell of a hand to beat, Regina.”

Regina took the cards and flipped the first over. “Think so because I’ve all ready got a three of a kind with this two of clubs.” Emma huffed.

She flipped over the next card but placed her hand over it so the other two women couldn’t see it, “Let’s see if fate is a bitch.” She revealed the card.

Emma’s mouth fell open. “No fucking way.” Ruby started to laugh. Emma stared at Regina’s hand. A pair of twos. “A four of a kind, really?!”

Regina grinned broadly. “I win.”

Emma sat back aghast. What just happened? “That’s crazy. I get an awesome pair of aces then another ace pops up and I’m like I got this. Then you with the twos. Fucking twos?!” Emma resigned herself and stood up, her hands moved toward her waist but an olive toned hand stopped her. Emma looked into the brown eyes which were blown wide.

“If you are both agreeable to this request. I’d like to claim my prize with some style befitting the victory,” she said. Emma sat down.

“What kind of request?”

“I take off your last articles of clothing, the both of you, in a more fun manner. I assure you it will be enjoyable.”

Emma crossed her arms. She liked kink, but this was Regina Mills. Her nemesis and hell, she was already nude in front of her which crossed all sorts of lines. She was at unease all of a sudden. Ruby reached over and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The sudden warmth eased her. “It’ll be like fun you’ve never had. And discreet.”

“Do you trust me?” Regina asked.

With all that’s transpired between them, Emma could resoundingly say no to that, but somehow, she could compartmentalize the Regina outside in the town and the one here in her lingerie, soft and relaxed. The two were utterly different. Somehow she found herself trusting the Regina before her rather than the one she’s known. Regina may hate her guts, but somehow Emma felt instinctively Regina would never harm her in an intimate setting where both people would be vulnerable. It was a equity to their relationship they never had before, and that comforted Emma. Also, Ruby was a big part of that. Had she not known the previous arrangement, she have said no. She sighed and nodded. “Okay.”


	3. Play Time

Regina stood up. “Excellent. This way.” She gestured toward the door to the right of the room. Ruby and Emma stood up and Ruby opened the door. Emma followed her with Regina behind her. “You know the way, Miss Lucas.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Emma knitted her eyebrows at Ruby’s sudden display of manners.

As they walked toward the end of the corridor, Regina gazed upon her prey. Her mouth went dry as she studied the blonde’s golden curls as they bounced off a muscular back. Emma’s green panties hid the beautiful tight rear. Her legs were muscular as her back as she strode with sure feet.

“I can feel your eyes on me, Regina,” Emma tossed over her shoulder.

“Right here.” Ruby pulled a book off the shelf and the bookshelf swung backward. “I always thought that was a neat door.”

Emma raised an eyebrow. “What other secrets do you have hiding away?”

“What you see is what you get,” she replied.

Emma stepped through and it revealed a rather large room tucked away in the corner of the home. It was a bedroom. An adult bedroom. A large king sized bed with purple silk sheets dominated the room. It sat on a four poster frame with rings attached at various points. The walls were adorned with a wide variety of accouterments, neatly organized and cleaned. Several robes hung on a coat and hat hanger. It was a distinctly dark feel yet regal. A wooden black and purple velvet throne chair lounged in the front of the bed. At the foot of the bed was a matching bedroom bench. The smell allured Emma; Cinnamon apples with hints of sandalwood.

“So, I know there’s gotta be a safe word.”

“Yes, we’ll go over that but first I need to know is there anything you aren’t willing to try or do, if not, let me know now.” Regina got serious with her. Emma turned to face her. She shrugged.

“I’ll try anything once, and you’ll know if I don’t like it.”

“Good. And the safe word, if you are agreeable, is snow.” Regina smirked as Emma agreed. “Excellent. Now since Miss Lucas had the worst hand, she goes first then you after. Are you ready?” Emma nodded. “Good. On the bed, pet.”

She pointed to the bed and Ruby obeyed as she said “Yes, Your Majesty.” She laid on the bed.

“Now, Miss Swan.” She stepped closer to her, close enough for her laced bra to graze the blonde’s exposed chest. “Tie her hands to the bed frame with the ties next to the bed. Now” She dropped her voice. Emma gulped and walked to the bed stand. She caught Ruby’s blown eyes as her breath hitched.

“Turn around, pet. Feet at the head of the bed.” Ruby complied.

Regina held her hand up toward the light switches as Emma tied Ruby’s hands above her head. Ruby guided her hands with her blue eyes. Emma looked toward Regina who shut the lights off except for flood lights above the bed. It darkened the rest of the room for Emma who could barely see past the lighting. “Good. Now, feel her, touch her breasts. Isn’t she soft, Miss Swan?”

Emma cupped Ruby’s face and Ruby nodded. Her breath hitched as Emma slowly moved her hands down and ran over taut nipples. “Very.” Heels clicked in the darkness and something was removed from the wall hook.

Regina sat on the throne chair to observe the scene. Beautiful, she thought. She tapped the instrument on her leg as she lounged back. What to do next? “Straddle her. Begin to kiss her neck. Don’t you just love that, pet?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

Regina smirked as Emma straddled Ruby and leaned down to place a kiss on her neck. She licked and sucked on the flesh. Emma’s hands naturally gravitated toward her breasts. Her center throbbed as she moved her mouth down toward Ruby’s nipples.

She massaged the other as she sucked, licked and kissed her nipples, interchanging between them every 20 seconds. Regina licked her lips and crossed her legs. “Cup her pussy, Miss Swan.” Emma trailed her hand down Ruby’s torso and cupped her over the panties. Ruby moaned in pleasure. “Nice and wet, wouldn’t you say?”

Emma lifted her head up and could make out Regina’s outline on the throne chair. She appeared regal. Emma wondered why Henry thought Regina was the Evil Queen. Poor kid was just picking up on his mom’s kink unknowingly, she thought. “Very.” She moved her fingers to put more pressure on Ruby who, in turn, moaned.

Ruby tilted her head back to see Regina. “Please, Your Majesty,” said Ruby breathlessly.

“Oh sweet thing. You haven’t been punished, yet,” said Regina in a higher mocking tone. “Take her them off, Miss Swan.” Emma removed her hand and placed both on Ruby’s panties, and Ruby shifted to lift up her butt for Emma. Emma slid them down but stopped as Regina interrupted. “Slower.” The blonde slowed the pull down and Ruby moaned as Emma touched her legs as she removed them. Regina got up and her heels clicked as she walked around to the side of the bed. Her hands and what she held came into the light first.

“Turn her over and use this,” said Regina as she held out a stiff leather riding crop. “On your knees, pet.”

Emma helped Ruby turn over and bent her over for to be on full display. Emma glanced at the crop and took it. “How?” She had used stuff before, but she had never been directed to do anything. Something about Regina direction and voyeurism turned her on in ways she didn’t think she’d imagine.

Regina flashed a smile. “Simple. Draw back and strike. Not too hard. Don’t want to damage this red beauty. Hand it to me.” Ruby moaned.

The brunette fingered the crop, touched in delicately and observed the imperfections made from many entertaining evenings. She brought this crop over from the Enchanted Forrest; a piece of her reign as Queen. She embraced her identity to the core. She was Queen and had absolute power. Power she knew how, when and where to use. This simple crop reminded her that she was in control of her own destiny, and directing Emma to use it, the child of Snow White, for her pleasure gave me more satisfaction than a thousand curses. Who knew the best revenge was in her play room? “It’s all in the wrist, Miss Swan. You control the entire instrument with your wrist. See.” She maneuvered the crop and slowly touched Ruby’s arched back. Ruby gasped at the sudden touch and bit her lip. Regina moved the crop down slowly over the hump and lightly kissed the tip of the crop against Ruby’s right cheek. With a quick flick, she slapped Ruby with the leather head. Ruby moaned in pleasure. “Oh that was too light for you, pet. You’re accustomed to more vigor. Do you want it harder? I know you do.”

Regina struck her harder and more firmly. Ruby yelped. “That’s better. Here Miss Swan, she’s got eight more before she’s done.” Emma took the crop and Regina took her hand from behind as she snaked her hand down Emma’s muscular arm. She felt the laced bra against her back, and it made her skin tingle. She whispered into Emma’s ear and dropped her voice. “Do you feel the power? Doesn’t it feel good?”

Emma gulped as her breath hitched in her throat. “Yes.”

“Feel and look at her response after every strike. See how she breathes and flinches. You will know if it’s too much or too little.” She stepped away and slithered back into the darkness. “Don’t worry, the bitch can take a lot.”

“Emma, I can and I want it. Please,” pleaded Ruby.

“See, she was a bad girl, but now she wants to be my good girl again.” Regina wanted to see Emma and Ruby’s reactions from her throne chair. She sat down and crossed her legs. “Whenever you’re ready, Miss Swan.”

Emma pulled her wrist and forearm back and struck. Whack. She heard Regina from the shadows. “Harder. Seven more.”

Whack.

“Oof” exclaimed Ruby. She moved her legs around to ease some of the built up frustration between her legs.

Whack.

“You like that, don’t you, Miss Swan?” Regina leaned in to observe Emma.

Whack.

“Maybe.”

Whack.

“And what if that was you, I wonder?” Regina asked.

Whack.

“I don’t know.”

Whack.

“Perhaps we shall see. That’s enough. Turn her back over,” commanded Regina. Ruby and Emma beaded with sweat. They both heaved deep breaths. Ruby’s backside was angry red and even purple in a few splotches. Emma helped her turn back over. Ruby was flushed from top to bottom. “Place your hand over her heart. Describe what you feel.”

Emma glanced down at the breathless Ruby. Strays of hair stuck to her face. She pushed them aside and placed her hand over Ruby’s heart. “It’s beating fast. She’s hot.” Her own heart pounded in her chest. Her clit throbbed just as fast. Despite being told what to do by Regina, of all people, she felt utter sense of power. Raw, unadulterated power.

“Slide your hand down to her pussy. What do you feel?” Regina’s teeth were on edge as she gripped the handles on the chair. She sat perched like a mountain lion ready to pounce. The scar over her lip twitched as Emma complied.

“She’s so, so wet,” The empowerment she felt those words as she swirled her fingers between Ruby’s folds. It was her drug all along. Regina cultivated the hardened strength within her.

“Enter her.” Said Regina. She observed as Emma slid a finger into Ruby and she moaned. The subtle emotions on the blonde’s face. She flushed and her mouth watered. There she is, she thought. Emma’s head leaned back and her shoulders broadened; her muscled arms in the light made her appear as if she were a masterpiece oil painting. She had the look she knew all too well. The enjoyment of feeling in control. “You like that.” Ruby bucked her hips, and Emma instinctively grabbed her hip. She twisted her fingers to slide them up in her a bit faster. Ruby bucked again and Emma steadied her with hand again. “Faster.”

“You wanna be a good girl?” said Emma as she increased her pace. Ruby nodded.

Regina’s eyebrows shot up. “Good, _Miss Swan_.”

“What was that?” Emma said to Ruby. “I didn’t hear you. You wanna be a good girl?” Emma slowed the stroke.

“Oh please,” breathed out Ruby.

“Please what?”

“Oh please, I wanna be a good girl, Miss Swan!” Ruby pleaded.

“Very good girl,” said Emma. She increased the pace and held onto Ruby. She placed her thumb on her clit and held her firm as she bucked and yelped. Ruby tossed her head back and rolled her eyes. She increased again and felt as the muscles clenched around her fingers. Ruby shuddered and her toes curled then she collapsed in a heap. Emma retracted her hand and leaned forward toward Regina. Her face materialized in front of her, a cat like grin and eyes blown to darkness. Emma readied herself.

Regina unconsciously got up and crouched forward, ready to pounce on her prey. The blonde curls draped around that angelic flushed face. She saw her smirk, and that’s what lunged her forward on instinct. She pounced and grabbed the blonde’s face fast with both hands and went in for the kiss but stopped short as Emma lurched forward to meet her. Regina found her green eyes and said “Now I claim my prize, Sheriff.” She kissed her with a ferocity that could only be borne out of sheer lust, hatred and admiration. Regina’s hand snaked down Emma’s muscular yet soft back. Her hand settled on her cheek and she seized it. “Sheriff, call me Madam Mayor,” she whispered quickly to Emma.

Emma’s right hand grabbed a fistful of the brunette’s hair from the back of her head as she kissed her back. She wanted to share the power and thrill with her through the kiss and first exploration of each other’s bodies. She moaned into Regina’s mouth as she squeezed her ass. She felt the Mayor’s lips travel to her jaw, then seized her neck, sucked and lapped sent the Sheriff’s head backward. The brunette slowly began to guide Emma backward to lie onto the bed adjacent to Ruby. She laid back as Regina lapped at her neck; she slid her hands over her bra, the lacey texture a sensual reminder of what they covered. She squeezed gently as Regina moaned into her neck. She felt the nubs harden beneath the lace. Emma snaked around the back of the bra and started to undo it. She unclasped it.

Regina pulled back and saw for a brief second fear in the green eyes. She smiled and removed her bra and tossed it over to Ruby who groaned. “It pleases me when you’re jealous. You will watch, Miss Lucas.” Regina planted another brief kiss on Emma’s lips as she cupped the blonde’s breasts. She gently pinched her nipples and Emma moaned. She trailed gentle kisses and shimmied down her neck, collarbone and chest. She licked the left nipple once, then the right. She licked down her breasts as she shifted her position further down, her face now level with the blonde’s hips. The Mayor retreated her hands down the sides of the Sheriff’s torso finally resting on her hips. “Let’s see what my prize has in store for me, shall we, Sheriff?”

Emma nodded. Just do it, she thought in agony. Her body betrayed her as Regina bit the top of her panties. She stared into the eyes of the woman between her legs and saw nothing but pure excitement. The thrill. With both hands, Regina started to pull it down with her mouth still gripping the top. She made sure to draw it down in a manner that her chin grazed the Sheriff’s clit. She moaned. Regina let it go but continued to pull them down. Ruby groaned again.

“Naughty, Sheriff. So wet for your Mayor,” said Regina. She took off her last bit of clothing, balled it up and threw it over to Ruby again.

Emma slid her hand up Regina’s stocking over her garter. “Sit on my face, Madam Mayor.”

Regina smirked and her eyebrow went up. “Not quite yet, Sheriff.” Her eyes shifted toward the blonde hair and swollen folds. “I have business to tend to first.” She placed a hand over her folds, tips of her fingers interlaced with the blonde hair. She pressed and the Sheriff moaned. She planted kissed on the inner thighs and shifted herself further down the bed. “You are so beautiful,” She kissed her gently on her hair then down to her opening. She spread her fingers, “beautiful in every way,” she said as she swiped her once with her tongue. The blonde bucked her hips upward as she moaned.

Emma placed her right hand through the brown locks of hair between her legs. She gripped her firm and felt her head gradually move as the Mayor worked that fucking magical tongue on her. She wanted to do the same to her. Kiss her in every possible way. Regina lapped and lapped, sucked and flicked her tongue in a beautiful dance with her clit. It throbbed in a crescendo. She quickened her breath. She had to see what was making her feel this good. The brown eyes found hers and the Mayor smirked.

“Like that Sheriff?” She continued to lap. Emma’s eyes rolled in her head and her mouth fell open. Now she gripped her head with both hands. She slowed down the pace and the blonde’s eyes found hers again. She pulled away. “Not so fast.”

“Seriously,” Emma thought it was a robbery. She was just on the cusp of an amazing orgasm and Regina pulled away.

She stood up and towered over them both. She took off her panties and threw them at Ruby. “There’s still work to be done.”

Despite this, her heart beat faster when Regina removed her laced panties. She stood like a goddess above her. “Okay.”

“Address me with my title. It’s respectful,” said Regina as she straddled the blonde’s face. Emma placed her hands on her silken legs and garter clasps. Regina placed her arms to her sides to brace better. “Now show your Mayor what you can do, Sheriff.” Emma gripped tighter on her and she felt the first swipe. She shuddered throughout her body. The child of Snow White has tasted her forbidden fruit, and she delighted in that Emma loved it. She licked and sucked at her clit with adoration. She could feel it in her body. It made her tingle all over, the same tingle she would feel in the Enchanted Forrest. She shuddered again.

The blonde couldn’t help but worship this goddess on her face. She exuded pure sex and power. She felt a pull with her heart and gut toward her. A subtle invisible magnetic force that always pulled her toward Regina was now amplified. She channeled that feeling into her movements with her mouth.

Regina closed in with every lick, her build slow and steady. She lost herself in thought solely focused on her feelings. Exhilaration like she hadn’t felt in years. The blonde stopped and Regina found her eyes. “Did I tell you to stop?”

“No, but I have unfinished business, Madam Mayor. I think I have a solution for us both,” Emma smirked. “If you wouldn’t mind hop off.”

Regina glared at her. The fire within burned again yet she found herself curious as to what the Sheriff in store for her. “What other skills have you hid away from me, Sheriff.” Regina climbed off and as soon as she was free did the blonde seize her and flipped her on the mattress, her right leg in between her legs. Regina faced the blonde and her center throbbed. She slid her hands up and behind the blonde to pull her down.

Emma positioned herself. She leaned down and kissed Regina. “You have no idea what I’m capable of, Madam Mayor.” Regina smirked. Emma leaned back a bit and pressed them together. They both moaned at the contact. She gripped the brunette’s hips and leaned back forward in the first movement of her hips. She rubbed them together slowly and moaned together. Regina’s hand found Emma’s ass and she squeezed.

The tingle flooded throughout the Mayor’s body now. “Fuck.” She climbed ever higher. Light as a feather and heavy as a stone at the same time. “Keep. Going.” She breathed faster and gasped.

Emma moved faster now, lost in her own sensations. The magnetic force pulled her closer and closer to the woman in her arms. She also gasped with Regina as she quickened the pace. “Oh. God.” She moaned loudly.

Regina wanted her closer. She pulled her down and Emma quickened the pace again. Regina gripped her harder. “Emma.” She breathed out as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body contracted in jolts. Her body exploded inwardly as her consciousness floated off.

Emma’s vision went blurry and she closed her eyes as she violently shook. She was on Regina’s chest pressed hard as they both shuddered. It was Regina saying her name as she climaxed that pulled her over the edge. It was the first time she used her name. Emma collapsed on Regina.

Both women heaved, slicked bodies laid in heap at the foot of Ruby’s feet. Regina had her eyes closed and came to after what seemed like an hour though in reality was only several seconds. Somehow her arms found their way around the blonde’s sweaty head and back. She hadn’t recalled on doing that. Rather than pull them away she stroked the blonde. How beautiful revenge was, Regina thought. But was that all of it? She felt at peace. Was that revenge or something else? A shiver went up her spine as she laid there holding Emma.

Emma still heaved, residual shudders echoed the best orgasm of her life. She didn’t want to move. But it dawned on her that it was Regina Mills she was laying on and those were Regina Mills’ hands stroking her hair and back. Brief panic seared in her chest, but something else quashed it. The magnetic force prevented that. She couldn’t move nor would she.


	4. Aftercare

“How was that, Miss Swan?” Regina asked. She needed confirmation that Emma was all right.

Emma breathed out and said, “My mind is blown. I can’t believe we just did that.”

“We did, but now it’s time to untie Miss Lucas,” said Regina as she patted Emma to get up. Emma got up toward Ruby and Regina got off the bed and walked over toward the light panels.

“Oh shit, yeah, sorry, Ruby.” Emma untied her hands and checked her wrists. Ruby simply stared at her with her mouth open. “What?”

“Nothing,” said Ruby. She sat up and got off the bed. “We’re a hot mess.”

Regina switched the lights back to normal, walked back toward Ruby and cupped her face. “You were such a good girl, Miss Lucas.” She hugged her and stroked her hair. “How was that? Are you all right?” Ruby nodded. “Good. Let’s get you cleaned up. You too, Miss Swan.” She left the room through a side door and flicked the light on.

Ruby held out a hand for Emma. “Shower time. Don’t worry. She gives us our privacy.”

“What’s wrong with her?” Emma said as Ruby led her through the door to the large bathroom.

Regina was there and had a robe on. Her makeup was smeared in places and she washed her face to remove the makeup. She usually didn’t leave the scene so abruptly, but something about it set her away. What she ran from she had no idea, but she needed to process it alone. However, the women were still there. “Relax and enjoy a bath or shower while I gather your clothes for you, freshly laundered. I’ll be in the kitchen making a quick meal for you both. I know you must both be famished.” She nodded and exited the bathroom.

Emma glanced over at Ruby who shut the door to the little cubby toilet next to the huge bathtub. Across from both the toilet and bathtub was a glass and marble shower with large rain simulated shower head. She waited for Ruby to finish and went to use the bathroom as well. She sat there as thinking. What just happened? The realization just dawned on her again though this time it bore the full weight of the situation. She just had sex with Regina Mills and Ruby Lucas. Kinky sex at that. Regina, the Mayor and she, the Sheriff, both mothers to Henry. “Clusterfuck, Swan,” she breathed to herself but Ruby heard her. She threw her hair up into a bun on her head.

“Nah, it’ll be fine,” said Ruby through the door. “I’m gonna hop in the shower if you wanna join me. It’s large enough for the both of us.”

“Uh, okay,” said Emma. She didn’t know how she felt about this quite yet, but she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to pick the brunette’s head in privacy about the exchange. Emma finished up and opened the door to find Ruby in the shower. She grabbed another towel and threw it on the towel rack. She opened the glass door and slid in to join Ruby. “Wow, you’re so fucking hot, Ruby. Like I knew beforehand but under the water, you look stunning.”

“Thanks.” She winked and scrubbed her hair. “Mind if you get my back. Be gentle on my ass. You did a number on it. Ha, who knew you had it in you. I loved it, _Miss Swan_.”

“You really like using that, huh?” Emma ran her fingers down Ruby’s back with Crisp Apple body wash. Was everything Regina owned apple scented or themed? In her office, the stark contrasting colors of black, whites and greys all screamed Regina. Except for the white bowl that cradled big, juicy red apples; the only bright color in an otherwise colorless room. The apples always begged Emma to question why she loved apples so much. Mary Margaret told her once that back when she first became Mayor some years back, she changed the town seal to be an apple tree. She inhaled the scent as it permeated the steamed up bathroom and wafted off of Ruby. She shook her head. Here she touched the back of this beautiful naked woman in front of her and all she could think about were Regina’s fixation with apples.

“I do. It’s just so you.” Ruby turned around, tilted her head back and rinsed her face and hair.

“So, was it okay? Are you all right?” Emma was uncertain.

“Oh yes, I’m fine. Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Emma paused. “What’s up with Regina?”

Ruby turned around. “I have no idea. She’s never, I mean _never_ done that with me. What she did with you. That was intense.” She rinsed her hair, and stood aside for Emma to use the water.

“Really?” Emma moved into the stream of water. It heated her skin and cleansed her skin of the residue of their scene. She squeezed some body wash into her hands, scrubbed her face and rinsed it. She had no need to wash her hair in the large bun. She cleaned herself, and turned around to face Ruby. “So, I was thrown off by the whole ‘Your Majesty’ stuff and then Mayor. I think I did well. Regina did something different. Like what?”

Ruby stared at Emma. “I just gotta say, Emma, your abs are a sight to behold. Right, so, the whole regal thing is her deal. She likes it. Don’t ask why she does but somehow it fits her. And sometimes, usually away from the Dungeon, she likes me to use Madam Mayor. She likes her titles and manners. Also, whoa, she let you take control, at least in pleasing her. And we never did what you guys did. Makes me super jealous. Which is hot.” Caught in the moment, she leaned in to kiss Emma and their lips met. She pulled back for a second, “Is this okay?” Emma nodded and she leaned back in to continue the kiss.

Emma found the kiss pleasant and lighthearted, but it wasn’t the kind of fire she experienced with Regina. Ruby deepened the kiss and Emma followed along, wrapped her arms around Ruby, her hands roved over her body as Ruby did the same. After a few minutes of this, she heard something then it hit her how tired she was. She pulled back and whispered into Ruby’s ear. “You are a good girl.” Ruby moaned a little. She went in for more, but Emma kissed her cheek. “As fun as that would be, I’m exhausted. Rain check?”

“I’ll hold you to that,” she winked. She shut off the water as they finished. She stepped out and handed Emma a plush towel. She stepped out and dried herself off as she watched Ruby wrap her head in the towel. While they were in, Regina must have come in and placed their clothes in neat folded stacks on the counter next to the door. She set the towel in the basket and put on her clothes. They were warm. Regina even folded her red jacket; she put that on. Ruby finished dressing and unwrapped her hair and threw it up in a ponytail. Regina brought in Ruby’s purse. She pulled out her makeup and put it on. “That was the hottest session I’ve ever been in. You got some skills, Sheriff. This won’t be weird with me working part time at the department.”

“Zero weirdness with you Ruby. Regina is a whole different category,” said Emma as she let out the bun and allowed the curls to cascade once more. She used her fingers to comb through her hair and straighten the curls more neatly. She checked her handiwork in the mirror and looked good enough to her.

“Not if you make it. She’s pretty simple. No strings attached kinda thing, but I would talk with her about that between you two,” said Ruby as she finished the lipstick with a smack. She gathered her items. “Ready for some grub?”

Emma followed her out and her heart beat picked up again. Ruby led her up a flight of stairs and turned a few corners to enter into the kitchen. Regina stood there with a recipe book, reading it. She glanced at them and went back to the book. “Is that grilled cheese?” To plates of grilled cheese sandwiches sat on plates ready for them. Next to the plates were napkins and two brown bottles. Emma took a sip from bottle. “Oh my god, Root beer. I thought you were against all this bad food.”

Regina quirked an eyebrow. “I knew you would be coming over so I prepared accordingly for my guests, and I know Miss Lucas prefers the same as you.”

“You know me, pretty easy. Thanks for laundering our clothes so fast. You did this so fast.”

“Ems, we were in the bathroom for a while,” she giggled.

Emma coughed as a piece of grilled cheese lodged itself in wind pipe. She coughed and it eventually came up a bit. “Yeah- my bad.” She coughed again.

Regina stared at her and she motioned to move, but Emma held up a hand. “Are you all right, dear?”

“I’m fine. Thanks.” She coughed again. Damn grilled cheese, she thought.

“Seems as if fate is telling you grilled cheese is inferior to salads,” Regina quipped. Emma rolled her eyes.

“Never.”

“How can it be when it’s so good,” said Ruby. She finished her faster than Emma.

“Are you good to drive?” asked Regina.

“Yeah, I’m good” said Emma.

“Yes, I’m fine now. Kinda sweated it out,” said Ruby. “Thanks for another fantastic evening, Madam Mayor, but I have to go before Granny blows up my phone. I’ll see myself out, it’s okay. Bye, Mayor. See you tomorrow, Emma.” She winked and exited the door.

Emma heard the door shut and she continued to chew the half of her sandwich. She drank some more root beer. An awkward silence fell between them. “So, ugh, should we talk about what happened?”


	5. The Rules

Regina processed some of what happened but right now was not the time to discuss it with the Sheriff. At least feelings because she felt something that made her feel uncomfortable. “We had a scene with Miss Lucas and had sex.”

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. “Yeah, and it was awesome. I’d like to do it again.”

“Perhaps,” said Regina. She wasn’t sure how to proceed except keep to her existing boundaries.

“Perhaps?”

“When I feel it’s time,” said Regina. She made her mind up. Walls would go up, but not completely shutting out the blonde. “And certain rules are adhered to.”

“Oh, okay. Whatever you want,” said Emma. She chewed some more on her sandwich.

Regina sighed. “Miss Swan, I can’t deny my attraction toward you, but that’s all that it is. Try not to read into our session or future sessions, if we were to have them. There are several things that I have to address with regard to our situation. Number one of which is that Henry is to be strictly kept out of our relations. For that matter, any one apart from Miss Lucas cannot know about this. Pretend as if everything outside is the same, which it should be from my end. This is strictly no strings attached, Miss Swan. Are you okay with that?”

Emma swallowed her bite. To be perfectly honest, she wished Regina would be more lenient, but it was better than nothing, thought the blonde. No strings attached though the blonde would be lying if she didn’t want to explore the possibility of something more. She craved that feeling again. The wholeness when she was with Regina in those few minutes of pleasure. A fire lit within her belly that pushed her toward Regina. However, she wouldn’t force Regina into anything she didn’t want to be in. “If that’s what you want then that’ll be the way it goes. Maybe this will be a good way for us to vent our disagreements.”

Regina’s lip quirked. “I can’t deny that it adds an extra level of suspense and increased intensity. I believe we both function best when at odds with one another. It somehow forces us to find common ground if it’s not in sight. Perhaps this will be good for the town in general long term.” Regina was thinking out loud and immediately realized this and stopped. “We need to set ground rules. I will call upon you for a meeting, not the other way around. I know you want to know why and communication is most important for these types of arrangements. So, call it my safe guard. I trust you in the bedroom, but that doesn’t mean I trust you outside that element. I can compartmentalize very well, Miss Swan.

Secondly, I am to be addressed by you as Madam Mayor in scenes. Do not use my name. It helps keep me and you focused on what is happening in the moment. Likewise, I may address you several names, but I prefer in scenes with Ruby you are called Miss Swan. She seems to like it and it was her suggestion. Are you agreeable to that? ” Emma nodded. “Whatever you have arranged with Miss Lucas, I will not pry outside my purview. If I’m involved then I will have a say as she is mine when we are playing. I’m not about games and the minute I sniff a game being played, your ass will be out of the door quicker than you can say ‘but’. Understood?” Regina didn’t want any games played at her expense. However, at the expense of others….she kept that to herself. Perhaps this offered a great opportunity to neutralize the stubborn Sheriff, keep her in check and keep Henry. More importantly, keep her curse intact. If she could do all of that and enjoy carnal pleasure, why not play some games of her own. What that would entail, she would have to plan something in time. Deep down, a portion of her nagged at her that was a bad idea. She pushed it aside as the endorphins still coursed through her veins.

Emma nodded again. “And what about just you and I?”

She went over to the counter and poured out a glass of water in a tumbler, took a sip. “When it’s just you and I, I prefer to call you Sheriff or Miss Swan. I tend to navigate toward Sheriff. Is that fine?”

“Yes. So, why does Ruby call you ‘Your Majesty’? Should I never use that with you?”

Regina paused again. She didn’t mean on Emma hearing that but she had been caught up in the moment. “My name is Latin for ‘Queen’ and I like the air of authority it gives especially in the bedroom. Ruby calls me that because that’s what I want her to call me. It pleases me. It has nothing to do with whatever Henry thinks about me though I believe he senses it or he’s just a clever boy. Children have a sense about their parents and his is I fear somewhat misplaced. He’s too young to have any sort of discussion about this and I don’t think I’ll ever have that conversation with him as it’s not his business as my son to know what I do in my private life. Can you understand that?” Emma agreed and nodded. “Is there anything you prefer?” asked Regina as she sipped again on the water. She placed it on the counter and leaned back.

“How about be a little less mean to me outside this now? For Henry. Can we live together in peace with this new formed arrangement as you call it,” said Emma. She needed to know this.

Regina paused and thought. “I make no promises as I am who I am,” she said. “But I will try to be more conscientious of that outside scenes. I think if you can agree to that, we can live in somewhat equitable fashion. What do you think?”

Emma was still taken aback by Regina. She sought her thoughts and input, something she wasn’t used to from the brunette. She already felt a sense of equity. “I think that’s fair. Believe me, I’ll let you know if it’s pushing it. Maybe we should have a secret word or something.”

Regina paused again. “Keep it simple. Just tell me what made you uncomfortable and I will adjust accordingly. That sufficient?”

“Okay. That sounds good. And also, can I get visits with Henry. I know you said that you wanted him to stay away from me but it will be hard to visit you and not see him on occasion. Is that okay?” Emma wanted this as much as she did Regina being nice to her.

Regina stared at her, pondered. “On one condition. No more talk about his book or this ridiculous notion of fantasies. It hurts me to think he thinks I’m an evil person when all I’m trying to do is be the best mother I can be for him. Feeding into his childish beliefs greatly undermine our relationship of which I’m trying to rebuild. It hasn’t been all too long since he’s started holding these beliefs. I blame myself. I told him he was adopted last year and ever since then, he’s changed. Do you see what I’m trying to do?”

Emma sighed. She pushed her empty plate forward and wiped her hands on the napkin. “Yes, and I’m sorry about that. Really, I am. I thought it was a fun game we played, but now that you put it that way, I’m sorry. I won’t do that anymore. It’s not fair to you. I mean, you’re raising him in a way I could never. I’m grateful and thankful for that, Regina. Really, I am. So, if that’s your wish then consider it honored.”

The pit in Regina’s stomach loosened a bit. She won that victory. If she could keep Emma and Henry happy, that would make her at ease more of any active efforts they may engage in. She crossed the distance between them and stuck out her hand. “You have a deal then, Miss Swan.”

Emma shook her hand. “Deal.”

“Now, it’s time to call it a night. It’s well past 11pm and I know we both have work in the morning. I’m sure Mary Margaret is beside herself with your whereabouts.”

“Nah, I told her I was going to have a discussion with you. She doesn’t know the details, obviously.”

Regina walked across the room and held out her hand to show the way out. “Then I leave you to it. Have a safe drive home, Miss Swan. Until next time.”

“Can I see Henry this week?” She asked as she stood on the door step on her way out.

Regina held the door open. She looked Emma up and down. “I think that’s suitable. Pick him up from school tomorrow and have an hour. Make sure you drop him off at my office. No later than 3:30 p.m. No snacks or sugary products. I’m still trying to break his sweet tooth before dinner.”

She saluted. “Scouts honor. See you tomorrow then. Good night, Regina.”

“Good night, Miss Swan.”

Emma got in her bug and checked her reflection again. She smiled. This evening turned out better than she expected. However, the butterflies didn’t disappear. She now had a secret relationship not with one but two women, a secret arrangement, and she couldn’t express how that made her feel to anyone. She wanted to talk about it with someone not involved. She noticed pongo running across the street again. How he got out, she couldn’t fathom at this time of night. She got out of her car and called for him. She heard Archie’s voice call for him too.

“Pongo!” Archie bellowed. “How do you keep getting out!”

“Hey Archie,” Emma said as she caught up to him. “Need some help?”

“Oh hey Emma. Yes, that would be great!”

“He really needs a cowbell,” she said. “Come here Pongo.” He bounded up to her.

“How come he comes to you, but doesn’t come to me?” Archie scratched his head.

“I don’t know. Animals just like me. Hey boy, who’s a good boy,” she scratched him behind the ears. Then it hit her. “Hey, Archie. Can I see you professionally?”

His eyebrows went up. “Uh, yes, if you would like to. I have an opening tomorrow if you would like to talk then. 12:30 p.m. is my opening for new clients. I can slot you in is that works for you?”

“Actually, that would be great. Thanks. I know where your office is.”

“Okay, great. Thank you again for helping me get him.” He got the leash from Emma.

“Happy to help. Just heading home and saw you.”

“Thank you again. Good night and see you tomorrow, hopefully!” He said.

She nodded. “Good night.” She got back to her car and turned the key. So now she had someone to talk to in strict confidence. That was easy enough and stroke of luck this late at night. She drove home and climbed the stairs to the loft where Mary Margaret greeted her.

“So, how did it go with Regina?” Mary Margaret stayed up to hear the details.

“It went well. I get to see Henry tomorrow.” She told the truth. Just not the whole truth. She would leave it at that.

“That’s great. How did that come to pass?”

“We made some compromises. It’s all good for now.” Emma said. “Hey, I’m tired. I’m going to go to bed. Can we talk about this later?”

Mary Margaret deflated a bit. “Oh okay, sure. We’ll talk later. Good night, Emma. I’m so glad it went well. I wish she’d be more nice to me.”

Emma frowned a bit. Maybe she could make Regina ease up on her weird dislike of Mary Margaret. One thing at a time, she thought. “Yeah, maybe. Night.” She climbed the stairs and fell onto her bed. She fingered the swan pendant. Maybe it will turn out all right, she thought as drowsiness overcame her.


	6. Regina I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching to POV this chapter. Long awaited update, apologies for the wait, but it seems if mother muse came knocking once more...stay tuned...

She tossed and turned that night, and she played with her ring from Daniel. She stared at the ceiling in contemplation. She hadn’t felt that close with someone since Daniel. Thoughts raced through her mind. Emma was special but how special. Moreover, what kind of special in relation to her. She had to be someone. It wasn’t just a coincidence she adopted Henry, the grandson of her enemy. Someone powerful enough to make her feel something beneath the many layers of protection.

It was the twinge of power. Raw, unadulterated power that oozed from their copulation. In her moments with the Sheriff, she fully let go. That in itself shook her to the core. It awoke a deep, resonant dark place in the pit of her stomach. She made herself willingly vulnerable in a moment she should have been in complete control. The Sheriff. She sprang out of bed, shocked.

_The product of True Love._

How could she be so stupid? _Of course_ , she sneered to an empty dark room. The product of True Love, the most powerful magic of all. Of course she would harbor some magic. But _how_ in a world without magic? Regina wracked her brain. Somehow the Sheriff pulled remnants of the Enchanted Forrest within her very blood. Which means that if she was a magical user then the two idiots who created her, if properly united, could undo everything.

She knew the two love birds snuck off together, and despite every attempt at thwarting the rekindled romance, they somehow slipped through her traps like water through hands. Slippery bastards, she thought savagely.

She rose from the bed, turned the light on and began to pace the room. She had several issues to contend with that made her stomach boil, but her hands shook in betrayal. She paced faster and thoughts poured out like a waterfall. She stopped and took a deep breath to steady herself. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

“What would I do?” she said out loud to the empty room. What would she, the Queen, do. That was easy. “Torture then kill them all.”

_Not so easy_.

One problem nagged her. She didn’t know what or who was capable of breaking the curse, and permanent solutions to them would break the curse regardless. Her main suspects were Snow White, her husband and their daughter Emma. Gold only ever offered coded sly remarks. She had to get more clarification. She had one bargaining chip to offer Gold as a token of good faith.

However, she needed more information. One source was Henry’s book. She confiscated the book from Henry shortly after Emma’s arrival, at least she thought she had. The book turned up from time to time. It must have been the magic of the curse. She groaned. It actively worked against its own caster must have been Gold’s doing. She went to her closet, on the top shelf she pulled the book down and returned to bed to read through it.

The missing pages she carefully placed them in the rear where they had been ripped out. She hadn’t closely examined them with how busy she’d been. She read and it finally clicked into place.

Emma was the Savior, that much she was certain of. So, that’s how she got out. She fingered the pages and saw the blanket the infant Emma was bundled in. Through a portal in a wardrobe. She’d never do that to Henry, she scoffed. Sending a helpless child through a portal Gods know where, they could not have known. _Idiots_. They could have killed her before she even had a chance to save them.

_Or save her_.

She snapped the book shut. No, she didn’t need saving. She was fine the way she was. Except was she? Was she truly happy? She felt that moment with Emma, their bodies pressed together in the heat of the moment. Moments of happiness is how she lived her life now. Moments with Henry and the small victories she garnered. Now she had a new source, a potentially explosive arrangement with the Sheriff.

She couldn’t think of that now. She had to formulate a plan to prevent the curse from breaking. But how? She closed her eyes. By preventing Emma from doing her job, obviously. She had to continue believing that this town was normal, and everything Henry said was untrue. Emma could not find the truth out and believe it. Nothing crushed belief or hope better than…

_A broken heart._

Her eyes snapped open. That was the way to do this. She had to break the Savior’s heart. Well, that would be easier said than done. She had to get Emma to care enough about something then snatch it away. What did she care about?

_Henry_.

But she wouldn’t use Henry again. It was clear to Regina that Emma was staying for Henry. He had to be off limits to protect him from any harm. Who else? Mary Margaret, Ruby and a few others. Emma didn’t have much in the town. Her freedom, perhaps. She tried that already with an arrest and the blonde responded with a chainsaw to her tree. Perhaps kindle the relationship between Ruby and her, then get Ruby to break her heart.

_But that’s not right_.

Regina closed her eyes again. No, it couldn’t be, she thought. From what she observed in the dungeon and in the shower, Emma cared for the attractive brunette, but she wasn’t as connected. She sensed it by instinct. Emma was more interested in…She slowly opened her eyes.

_It has to be me_.

She had to break the Savior’s heart. She had to lull her into a false sense of security then crush her heart, figuratively. A smiled crept on her face, but the pit of her stomach dropped. That meant she would have to put herself out there and be vulnerable if this was going to work. The Sheriff was right. Somehow Emma could sense it when Regina lied, and she wouldn’t stop until she found the truth out. It was a delicate balance of truths, omissions and lies wrapped within truths that would be the tactics she’d use in this mission. She couldn’t just jump into either. She had to be slow, methodical about it. When to do it? A light bulb went off in her head. It had to be just as the blonde wanted to take the relationship further, and that’s when Regina would break it off. She had her plan.

But it didn’t sit right with her. She clenched her jaw in steadfast determination. It must be done to protect all she’d worked hard for. She sacrificed too much to abandon this end. The Curse must be preserved, she thought. Mind made up, Regina had to get the ducks in a row and execute. First order of business, get more information from Gold. She put the book away back in the closet and went back to bed. She shut off the light with a lighter mind. She turned over and hugged the pillow.

Her stomach did not settle down until she practiced some meditation and she fell asleep for a few hours. She got up and showered, got ready for the day. She got into her car and drove straight to Gold’s Shop before going to the office.

The door bell chimed as she stepped through. Gold stepped from the backroom and leaned on his cane. “Ah, early start, Your Majesty. What can I do for you?” He said calmly.

Regina smiled. “Emma Swan. She’s the Savior.” She stated it as a fact.

Gold slightly leaned his head back. That’s his tell, she thought. “Interesting theory. What makes you think that?” He fished for information.

“A little book.” She casually walked around.

“Henry’s book?”

“The very same. I have a few questions.”

“Nothing is free, Your Majesty. And there’s nothing you have that I want. So, I can’t help you.”

Regina faced him and put her hands on the store counter. “I do have something you want. Something you thought was gone and lost.”

His eyebrows twitched. “And what would that be?”

“I recall a young lady you had tend to your castle. What was her name again?” She spun a globe in front of her and viewed where Maine was located. So far North, she thought. “Lena?”

Gold pursed his lips and clenched his jaw. “Belle.”

She leaned back. “Yes, that’s the name. Well, want to know what happened to her?”

He hit the counter. “Regina, I don’t have time for games. She died. You told me as much.”

“Such hostility,” she said. “And you never cared to verify the information. So sloppy, Rumple.”

He closed his eyes. “Are you saying she lived?” He opened his eyes and glared at her. He ground out the next words through clenched teeth. “She’s here, isn’t she.”

“If she were, she would be invaluable to you?”

“What do you want?” he said.

“Help me keep the Curse intact, and I will return her to you.”

“What is it you want me to do?” said Rumple.

“Work with me, and Belle will be returned to you. Deal?”

“Before I strike a deal with you, I require proof.”

Regina pulled out her phone and scrolled through the pictures. She found the one she needed and showed him a photo of the woman. He pursed his lips again. “Satisfied?” He didn’t say anything. “Do we have a deal?”

He stared at the phone. “Deal.”

“Now that’s settled. I need to keep Emma from breaking the Curse. You know the Curse better than I do so you’ll have to refresh me on the rules. Emma cannot be killed or the Curse breaks, am I correct?”

He nodded.

“And she’s the only one who can facilitate the curse breaking.”

“She is the one who holds the power to do so.”

“And how does that power work?”

“She is the product of True Love, the most powerful magic of all, as you well know. She is immensely powerful if she believes.”

There’s the key she needed confirmation on. “This entire thing is contingent on the fact she needs to believe.”

“Among other things. You are working against powerful magic.”

“She will never believe if she isn’t given a reason to,” she said. “What other things?”

“If she believes in anything about the Enchanted Forrest, that will open the flood gates. You won’t be able to control it. Not even I could, once that threshold has been reached.”

Regina paced and put her hand on her hip. “That won’t be hard to prevent. She’s as stubborn as her mother.”

“Have you not noticed the Curse weakening? She is already breaking it by undoing your work.”

“It’s not weakening.”

Gold smiled. “If that’s what you think, dearie.”

Regina frowned. “I suppose there are things that shouldn’t happen.”

“The fortunate reunion of Snow White and her dashing Prince.”

“So, what you’re saying is I have to try and undo everything she’s done.” She paced and thought. Undoing everything would be impossible. “She’s done too much.” She stated more so to herself than to Gold. What would undoing it accomplish? The damage to the curse has been done or has it? With every new event to pass that attacked the powerful enchantment formed another crack in its defenses. If Emma strengthened her belief through every small crack, it chipped away at it little by little. Rumple was right. “If I undo some of it, that should reverse or damage at the very least in believing Henry. Shaken her faith in herself and Henry then it will prevent further damage occurring.”

Gold had a tight smile. “Precisely.”

Regina placed her hands on her hips. “I have my work cut out for me.”

“If there is anything else, I’d like to see Belle.”

“Not yet.”

“ _Please_.”

She gritted her teeth and felt the powerful pull at her belly. He used the word she couldn’t resist to say _no_ to. She cursed herself she ever agreed to it in the first place. “Fine. When?”

“Lunch.”

She looked at her wrist watch. “Noon. I’ll take you to see her.” She turned on her heel and left the cryptic man and walked the through the door as the bell chimed in her wake.

She closed her car door a little harder than she meant as she got out of her car in front of Granny’s. She looked at back at her watch.

_7:13 a.m._

Henry should be on his way to school from his friend’s house. She smiled softly as she walked into Granny’s. Henry could walk safely in this town because of her. Nothing went wrong in her town. It was the safest place in the world to live.

_Not until a yellow bug rolled up to my home._

She found a spot in the back corner that faced the door. She wanted a good view of her land today. She sneered as she saw Snow White sit down and opened her book. She glanced at the clock on the wall and continued to read. The bell chimed and the tall, handsome Prince walked in. He looked around and smiled.

_No, not in plain sight. Are they stupid?_

He sat down in a booth next to her table and sat on the opposite side. He pulled out a book and whispered something to her. She responded excitedly.

_They’re such idiots._

Ruby came over to her and filled her coffee cup, then went to David’s table and finally turned toward Regina. Ruby giggled.

“What’s so funny, Miss Lucas.”

“Oh nothing. They think they’re so clever hiding it.”

“Who’s hiding what, dear?” she purred.

The wolf blushed. “Mary Margaret and David. They have a thing for each other and come in here every day to see each other for a few minutes and talk about some book they are reading.”

Regina tutted. “That’s not right, Miss Lucas. What about David’s wife?”

She shrugged. “That’s none of my business so I don’t pry.”

Regina glanced over at the two idiots. “Best not to, dear. So many secrets in this town we wouldn’t want out.”

Ruby shuddered and she bit her lip. She leaned over and poured the coffee and whispered. “Last night was the best night of my life.”

Regina smiled wickedly. “Be a good girl and it won’t be your last,” she lowered her voice. “Thank you, Miss Lucas. That will be all.”

“Happy to help, Madam Mayor!” She walked away and Regina noticed she walked with a slight bow to her step. _My, my._ Miss Swan did good work if she walked that way. She sipped her coffee and observed the love birds. They giggled quietly. She sneered into her cup. She’d have to break them up. How could she do that? She smiled.

_Why, that’s brilliant._

She always amazed herself with solutions to problems that satisfied her need for revenge. The love birds departed. The bell chimed as they left and a blonde walked through the door.

The blonde locked eyes with Regina for a few seconds then proceeded toward the bar. She ordered a cup of coffee and donuts to go. She chatted with Ruby for a few seconds. The wolf glanced over at Regina a few times, and Regina just pretended she didn’t see. Without a word to Regina, Emma left. She smiled again. Can’t have the Sheriff late anymore, not with the Mayor on her case in more ways than one. She sighed and finished her cup, folded the paper she read, put money on the table and left the diner.

She started her car and drove to her office at City Hall. She had an informal meeting with heads of critical departments ahead of the City Council meeting later in the week. She arrived in her office. Her assistant out front, Kiera, had stepped away from her desk, no doubt to fix the coffee pot for the day. She sat down at her desk and sifted through some papers.

She enjoyed being mayor. It was a monarchy in the lightest of sense of the word in this new world. No, she didn’t have absolute power, but she came close with the curse. She couldn’t tell those with hearts what to do, but she had immense control over the kingdom that centered around City Hall. Anything that happened in town, she’d know about it. Her Achilles heel was Gold and Henry, and for entirely different reasons. Henry had her heart and therefore he was her greatest weakness. Gold had one thing over her. Any time he said the word ‘please’ she’d have to obey him. That was the duplicity of magic even in the non-magic world. It angered her she had to do what he asked, but she would have to bite her tongue and do it. He’d be reunited with his precious Belle and she’d have the Curse intact. It was a fair trade.

Two hours went by as she called, emailed and did minor tasks before Heads of Fire, Parks and Rec, Board of Education and the Sheriff’s Department coalesced in her office to discuss items on the upcoming agenda. It was usually dull, but the Sheriff would come this time with a whole new perspective. She smiled as her door opened with a knock.

“They’re here, Madam Mayor. Would you like for them to come in now?” asked Kiera. Her blonde hair in a bun and glasses peered at her apprehensive. “Would you like the coffee in your office?”

Regina nodded. “Place it over there. Show them in.” She straightened her pencil skirt and put her blazer on, took a seat at the head of the table. She brought her notebook with pen in hand. The men and women came through, last of which, the Sheriff. Her badge on her hip, the very same hip that expertly moved with her own last night. She crossed her legs and tapped her pen on the table. “Good morning everyone. Please, have a seat.”

They mumbled greetings and took their seats. Regina raised her eyebrow and motioned for Emma to join her to her right. “Sheriff, come sit here. I have a lot to discuss with you.” She patted the front of the place to her right. Emma raised her eyebrows, shifted her walk toward the chair and sat down. “Now, have some coffee if you’d like, we have a lot to go over, and I have only an hour. Fire, what’s the status of bringing up the code of repairs to City Hall. Contractors need to know if they are rebuilding with greater safety standards.”

The Head of the Fire Department, Fire Marshall, was among her most loyal of advisers, and the fire at City Hall, fell under his purview. Emma shifted in her seat; she got up and grabbed herself a cup of coffee. He was a little old man, but his appearance hid a clever and dangerous mind, one she enjoyed to explore. He was her chief Pyromancer. She smiled as she thought it fit the job description of Fire Marshall. “Mr. Reilly, what must be done to ensure this doesn’t happen again. _Especially_ before any more elections.”

Emma said “ow!” and some of the coffee rolled down her chin. She wiped it with a napkin. “Sorry, burned myself.”

“How appropriate for this hot topic,” Regina quipped. Emma took her seat again; she blushed and Regina smirked.

“It’s up to code, Madam Mayor. Everything they are doing is above and beyond what’s needed. You need not worry,” said the Fire Marshall.

“That is good news. What of the other projects?” Regina asked him. She took notes as he spoke, but underneath the table, she had another agenda. She moved her leg, the tip of her toe in heels made contact with the blonde’s tight jeans. The blonde sat up straighter and focused intently on the opposite wall. She blushed more as she glanced over at the brunette who didn’t remove her eyes off the page she wrote on. The Fire Marshall kept going on and on. She paused at several intervals to ask him questions. Outwardly, she was the consummate professional, however, just underneath the surface, she wickedly played a game on Miss Swan. She started to squirm more as she continued to rub her leg. She shifted herself and moved her foot more upward toward the Sheriff’s inner thigh. Emma sipped on her coffee and her hand shook just as she swallowed. The Sheriff closed her eyes as if she silently prayed for relief.

_Not yet._

“Thank you, Mr. Reilly, for your thorough report,” said Regina. She broke the contact and got up from her seat to grab a few papers from her desk to hand to them. “Parks and Rec, I have the budget reworked for the project near the water. Restoring the boardwalk for our citizens to walk and enjoy the view. See if this is adequate,” she handed out the papers to them and saved the last for Emma. She sat down and handed her the sheet. She locked eyes with the blonde. “Budgets are rules to follow, something you would do well to note when submitting your budget, Sheriff Swan.” She gently rubbed her index finger on Emma’s as the paper transferred between them. The blonde took and breath and accepted the paper. She decided not to return her leg.

_She can suffer sitting here next to me the new half hour._

She wasn’t the only one that suffered. Despite the need to control, she found herself wanting to touch the blonde. She refrained from doing so, and her need to control satiated as she observed the blonde shift over and over again, glanced at her and generally didn’t pay attention to the meeting. Finally, they got to Emma’s department.

“Sheriff Swan how is the budget proposal coming along for the following fiscal year?” asked Regina. She turned her body to face her. Emma blushed and shifted some papers in front of her.

“Yeah, it’s coming along,” said Emma.

“Have you got anything with you or…” said Regina. She surveyed her. “Have you nothing to show us?”

“Here.” Emma shifted a few more papers and pulled out a stack. Regina raised her eyebrow and grabbed the packet. “I cut a few things in order to make room for more deputies. The town can’t have just a handful of deputies. It’s what, 100,000 people in the greater Storybrooke area. We need more deputies.”

“My, ambitious. I’ll have to review this before we submit it. Are you expecting a surge in criminal activity?” Regina looked over the numbers. “Taxes will have to go up, just by your figures here. Ah, yes, you calculated that.” Impressed by the work the blonde put into the budget, Regina refrained from a smile. It was careful, methodical and precise. She appreciated how much Emma cared for something as dull as a budget.

“No, not expecting a spike in criminal activity. Just it’s not a department that’s up to par with the population. One penny sales tax should cover the proposals. It’s on the second to last page, Madam Mayor,” Emma shifted herself into Regina’s space, flipped over the pages and pointed out the notation on taxes with the accompanied graphs. Emma brushed her hand and she looked at the unexpected touch. It radiated throughout her body and her toes tingled. Emma retracted her hand. “And here is where the funds will be allocated to. Squad cars, other equipment, salary and benefits for 25 new deputies and support staff.”

“I see. Well, we can discuss this later one on one, to go over the pertinent details more depth,” said Regina. She peered over at Emma. “If everyone is agreeable, I think this is meeting is now adjourned.” She dismissed everyone except for Emma. “Not you Sheriff. If you have a few minutes, I’d like to discuss a few things with you.”

Emma turned around and shut the door. She placed her right hand on her hip, held onto the papers with her left as she faced Regina. The latter straightened her papers, stood up and sauntered over toward the blonde. Regina reached around Emma and locked the door. “Have a seat.” She gestured toward the couch and Emma obliged. Regina walked around and sat next to her. “Ambitious proposal, Sheriff.”

“It’s needed.”

“Indeed, it is, _needed_.” She put her hand on Emma’s thigh, gently. Emma stared at it then trained her eyes on Regina’s. Her hand slid up her thigh, and Emma blushed. “I have a few minutes if you are agreeable.”

“Come here, Madam Mayor.”

Regina straddled the Sheriff and her strong arms snaked up her hips and back. Regina dove in and Emma reciprocated the bold kiss. Emma’s hands squeezed Regina’s ass and the brunette moaned. She wanted Emma to touch her unlike her other play mates. The electricity radiated throughout her body. She pulled away, “Impress me, Sheriff.”

Emma kissed her neck and sucked for a brief second on the tender flesh as her hands unbuttoned the Mayor’s button up blouse. Regina delighted in the sensations as she grasped the blonde’s curls. The Sheriff kissed her down to her cleavage; with her right hand she pulled the black laced bra down. She trailed light kissed toward her exposed, hardened nipple. She kissed the peak.

“Suck it,” Regina commanded. Emma obliged and she moaned, thrust her chest forward for more contact. She threw her head back and closed her eyes as the sensation took her away from it all. All there was in this world was this moment. The Mayor and her Sheriff, as it should be. As it always was.

_But it wasn’t always this way._

She never allowed this with Graham nor Ruby for that matter. Within her office no less. But with Emma….it was different. Her raw power. She needed to tap into it and receive the release she desperately wanted. Emma pulled the other side and sucked the other breast and kneaded the other one.

Regina stopped her, hoisted up her skirt to reveal her garter. She grabbed Emma’s hand and moved it down. She put it between her legs but stopped short of making contact. Emma looked to her. “Finish the job, if you’re up to the task that is.” Emma smirked and kissed her as she pushed aside Regina’s matching black lacy panties.

“Finally we found something that makes you happy,” said Emma as she knew now the amount of wetness between the Mayor’s legs. She swirled her fingers and found Regina’s clit.

Regina moaned into Emma’s neck. “Tick tock.” Regina mouthed into her ear. She breathed heavier as Emma kissed her in-between breaths. The Sheriff pressed her thumb hard on her clit and Regina jerked.

“Shut the fuck up and do it,” Regina said after regaining her composure at the sudden pressure. She saw Emma smirked again. She wished she could wipe the smirk off her face, but that would ruin her current pursuit. Emma pressed her thumb hard and made circles as Regina gasped and shuddered. She wanted more.

Emma continued to kiss her but pulled away. “You want me to fuck you good, Madam Mayor? Right here in your office.” Regina glared at her.

“If you don’t shut up, you’ll never get another impromptu session again.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” She kissed her and inserted a finger and Regina gasped into her mouth. She inserted another one and Regina rocked her hips.

Regina closed her eyes. Emma….she was doing this again with Emma….her nemesis, the woman whom she hated. Keep your enemies closer… This is as close as one could get. She smiled as she rode the blonde, her little pesky Sheriff who had many talents in the bedroom. Emma….who chopped her tree down….Emma….who made her feel something more than contempt or boredom….

_Alive_.

“Come for me,” Emma breathed into her mouth and Regina unspooled at the words. She wasn’t sure what about the phrase pushed her over the edge. She didn’t do anything for others, but here she was doing what Emma requested. Regina shuddered and collapsed into heap as she gripped Emma. She laid her head on her shoulder. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine. That was…quite something, Sheriff.” She leaned back. “Mind if you remove yourself?”

“Oh yeah, sorry.” Emma removed her fingers and pulled out a handkerchief she had in her jacket pocket; she wiped her fingers on it and stuffed it back into her pocket. “Came in handy.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. She patted her chest. “Well done, Sheriff. Now, I must gather myself for my lunch appointment.” She wanted to keep this as casual as possible with a flare of enjoyment because she did enjoy it immensely. For multiple reasons, some of which conflict. This didn’t bother her at the moment as she rode on the endorphin high the orgasm provided.

“Oh okay,” said Emma as Regina stood up. She lowered her skirt and smoothed it out, buttoned her blouse and tucked it back in. “See you at 3:30 then when I drop off Henry.” Emma stood up and went to the door.

Regina stopped her. “Careful, Sheriff. You have me all over your face. Here.” She placed a quick kiss on her lips. She held up a napkin and wiped the smeared lipstick off her angelic face.

“Thanks,” Emma smiled. “You need a touch up too, Madam Mayor.”

“You needn’t worry about me, dear,” Regina opened the door and motioned for Emma to leave and the blonde obliged. She shut the door behind her, and went to her desk and pulled out a compact mirror to touch her face up. She applied the final touches to her lipstick and smacked her lips. Now, her meeting with Rumple.

She needed the pick me up from Emma. Something overcame her resolve upon seeing the blonde in the red jacket. It had only been a mere fourteen hours since their last encounter. She acted impulsively and she relished in it. She’d have to thank the blonde for the quickie before her meeting with the imp. She gathered her purse and threw her coat on, went to her car and drove to the imp’s store. He was ready to go when she arrived. She pulled up and unlocked the passenger side for him. He got in slowly with his bad leg first then sat in with the cane between his legs.

“Buckle up, please.”

He reached over and buckled the belt into place. “Shall we?” He motioned forward. She gritted her teeth.

Now was the time to tell him. “Before we see her you must know something.”

He had a blank expression. “No doubt. Continue.”

She took a deep breath, steadied herself and gripped the steering wheel. “She has no recollection of who she is, that is to say she’s a complete blank slate.” He gripped the head of the cane tighter. “Help me fulfill my goal and I will give you a potion that will restore her memories to the Belle you once knew.”

“Need I remind you magic doesn’t work here, Your Majesty.”

“It does if you brought some over and of course, you would have otherwise you wouldn’t have all your little trinkets in that shop of yours,” she said as they traveled several blocks. “The potion I have will restore her memories as I have taken them prior to the curse so even if the curse breaks, her memories will remain as blank as ever. That aside, don’t be alarmed if she responds different from your expectations.”

“Fine.”

They sat in silence until they arrived at the hospital. Mr. Gold stared at the building and a sneer formed at the corner of his nose. Regina tutted. “Well, I couldn’t very well have her in town you wandering about. She’s been taken care of exceptionally well, I sought to that. Shall we.” She exited the vehicle and walked toward the entrance. Gold followed her as they talked to a nurse briefly. They walked along the dimly lit corridor. The nurse opened the door, Regina stepped through first as Mr. Gold followed.

He observed over Belle who sat in the corner; her hair was a mess as if she just woke up. She looked over all the people and tightened her sweater closer to herself. Regina leaned in a bit and whispered “Hello.”

She was quiet for a solid 30 seconds before she uttered a small “Hello.”

“That’s enough. She gets overwhelmed with more interaction from multiple people,” said the nurse. She escorted them out of the room and shut the door. “Satisfied?”

“Not in the slightest.” Mr. Gold turned on his good leg and walked back up the corridor. “I’ll call a cab, no need for a ride back.” Mr. Gold did not utter another word to Regina which she found beyond passive-aggressive and calling a cab the icing on the cake. She smiled. She had him where she wanted him – at her beck and call. Nothing would make him want to jeopardize regaining Belle as she had been. She thought of this as she drove back to her office where an order of kale salad would be waiting for her. She loved her assistant, her former hand maiden in the Enchanted Forrest. A loyal girl with boundless competence. She appreciated that.

_Emma took great care in the budget today._

She caught herself as she ascended the steps toward her office. Perhaps the blonde made questionable choices in life, but when it came to work she did put in the effort. Regina appreciated that effort. She continued toward her office. She ate her lunch quickly and went back to work.

The hours went by quickly as she caught up on several important issues and stayed busy. The clock struck 3:30 and there was a knock at her door. Henry. “Come in!” Henry tumbled in before Emma, large book bag on his back. He threw it on the couch and sat down.

“Hey Mom!” he said as Regina stared at him. That’s the first ‘hey’ she’d received in well over a month from him. Her heart splintered a bit. Her sweet boy.

“Hey Henry,” she choked up for a second. She trained her eyes back on Emma. The blonde stood there with her hands in her pockets and lazily smiled at the scene before her. Regina’s heart twinged at the sight for a brief second.

_She won’t be happy forever._

“Thank you for being on time. Time for homework, Henry. You know what to do.”

Henry pulled out his notebook and book, and sat at the table on the opposite side of the office. Emma rocked on her heels. “Any time. Thanks for letting us have some time together, seriously, thanks, Regina.” Regina pursed her lips. “Anyway, I’ll see you around, Madam Mayor.” She turned on her heel and left.

“How was your time with her?” Regina asked tentatively.

Henry smiled. “It was great. She was in a great mood and actually talked about you in a good way.”

“Oh, how so?” Regina was surprised. Was this the key to getting Henry back to her? Just win over the Sheriff? Henry treated her in a polite manner, far more welcoming than previously.

“Just that I give you a hard time and that you’re an amazing mom. We talked a lot today.”

“And how does that make you feel?” Regina asked tentatively.

He shrugged. “I guess I was mean to you and that wasn’t fair.” 

She didn’t want to push this fortunate turn on Henry’s part so she left it at that. She knew the blonde must have spent quite a deal of time talking to Henry about her otherwise he would have ignored her as much as possible rather than show positive emotion toward her. Perhaps even remorse?

_Maybe this could be a good thing._

But how could it be when she threatened to undo everything. No, she mustn’t lose focus. This was just the initial stages of a new relationship that clouded her judgement. No doubt the Sheriff would find something to piss her off and ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any one notice the little Easter egg sprinkled in? It's part of the SwanQueen baby ship ;-)


End file.
